The present invention relates to a display system, and more particularly concerns a display system that can be readily assembled to conventional gondola shelving, to a conventional building wall or as a freestanding unit by unskilled labor in different arrangements without the use of sophisticated tools, but which is structurally rigid and aesthetically pleasing.
Modern merchandizing requires that a display system be visually attractive to consumers, and also structurally sound so that a large number and variety of goods can be safely supported on the display system. Many display systems have been designed for this purpose, however known systems are often expensive to purchase and install since they include many specialized parts and require at least some semi-skilled labor for installation. Further, most of these systems cannot be easily assembled into different arrangements, cannot be easily disassembled and rearranged, and do not permit quick assembly and installation with unskilled labor. More specifically, the known display systems are not as flexible as desired.
Thus, a display system solving the aforementioned problems is needed.